The Wolf Crew Ride
by phoboschampion367
Summary: Due to an experiment gone wrong, Sapphie, Wolfy and myself got teleported to the world of How To Train your Dragon! And to make things worse, our travelling powers got nullified to their basics! How are we gonna survive? (Goddamnit Fear I told you to stop experimenting!) That was Sapphie, by the way. I am so dead. T cause a whole lot of swearing
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in like 7 months. I have like a thousand problems happening in my life. Half of them had been family, while the other was because of school. Like, I'm so sorry.  
But, then again, I was a bit busy flirting with Sapphiewolf2002 and singing Fall Out Boy with thesuperwholockedgamer. Check out their profile's. They are legit awesome.  
Oh, fun fact. That certain someone Sapphirewolf2002 was talking about on her profile, the one she wanted to hit with a Wok and throw leeks at? That's me. She dislikes me ever since May. Why, I have no idea.  
Anyway, why waste time on little ol' me? Read on with the fic!**

* * *

It all started when Insanity and Wisdom stopped talking. Pretty sure you're wondering who they are. Well, they are- Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself!

Anyway, my name's Fear. Yes, I know. Weird (and at times, stupid) name. But hey, a gift of mine enables me to enter your brain and project your fear in front of your eyes over and over and over. By the way, I'm a necromancer. Wondering what a necromancer is? Well, a necromancer is a person who can control death and shadows and stuff like that. Look it up on Google.

A necromancer's powers are usually labeled as 'dark, evil and downright terrifying' but really, being condemned, mocked, criticised and endless objects being thrown at you, even the most patient person would snap. And when we snap... I don't even want to think about that.

Where were we? Oh, right. The voices in my head. They're called Insanity and Wisdom. Having voices in your head; a part of being necromancer. There's another reason necromancers' snap. I mean, if you had two voices in your head that never shut up, one is shouting at the top of his lungs about whatever and another talking about theorums and calculations and stuff, it's a miracle I'm still sane.

We're getting off track. Anyway, everything started when Insanity and Wisdom stopped talking when I was cleaning up the gym (I think). Now, these two, they never, and I repeat, NEVER stop talking. Even if they did (and I treasure every moment of it), there's always a small buzz at the back of my head telling me they are still there. So when they stopped, I started expecting the buzz. But instead, nothing was heard.

Some people would be jumping for joy at the silence in their brain. But not me. I was so used to their presence it became second nature to listen to Insanity and Wisdom bickering about something.

The silence was just... unnerving. I was already starting to feel a bit nausea when Wolfy walked in.

Forgot to mention, I'm in a bad-ass group of supernaturals known as The Wolf Crew. And I mean this when I say it, they are BAD-ASS! Okay, first off, there's Nerdy. She's the best archer in like aeons. No one can beat her in archery. And I mean no-one. Oh, and I forgot one more part! She's also a tribal warrior and can control wolves that can kill. As if she's not scary enough.

And then there's Rumble. He is, and I am not shitting you, a freakin' Jedi. Like, The Jedi. Although, he looks a bit like Darth Maul. But, hey. Don't judge a book by it's cover. He looks awesome when he's swinging his lightsaber around and using The Force. Like, damn!

And don't even get me started on Wolfy! She survived on the streets longer than I did, joined THE Assassin's Creed and made highest rank (I think that's what happened, not sure). Her fighting techniques, unbelievable. Her agility and speed, unmatchable. She's pretty much OP in the Wolf Crew. But then again, we're all OP.

And then there's Sapphie. There's just no way I could explain her. She's... her. I have a crush on her ever since I met her (which would be when I was in pain, half-conscious and delirious from the three bullet's in my chest). At that moment in time, she looked like an angel wearing glasses with wolf ears. She's also Supreme Mage in the Crew. I mean, sure I met a few pretty girls in the past but her, no words can explain. It's hard. Like, really hard. And the bad part is she knows I have a crush on her. Which just ramps up the awkward meter.

We're getting side-tracked again! Anyway, Wolfy walked in while I was cleaning up the Gym and by the look on her face, I'm pretty sure my butt's gonna be sore in the morning.

"I wanna spar, Stupid Name,"She said, "And since you're the only one who could stand on his own, I choose you."

I looked at Wolfy with raised eyebrows. "Do you not see what I'm doing right about now?" I asked her.

"I can see that, but I need to let loose some steam. And since you placed that chocolate mine in front of my door just now, I want payback." She said with a sinister smile.

I knew I shouldn't have placed that mine. In front of Wolfy's door, no less! I sighed in defeat and took a defensive stance. Knowing Wolfy, she'll scan me first and attack accordingly. Of course, I'm gonna have to redirect her attention from scrutinizing me to something else. By now, Insanity would have given me an insult to jab at her but instead, silence reigned my mind. Of course, I was confused but hey, angry Wolfy dead ahead. I summoned a skeleton warrior right behind her with a gladius. Just as I thought, she spun around, decapitated the warrior and spun right around with fluidity. But instead of facing me, she was facing the wall behind me.

"Fight me like a man, Fear!" She yelled.

"You know what, I'd rather not. I like to fight like a thief. Here one moment, gone the next. Like an assassin." I said from somewhere in the rafters.

Wolfy squinted for awhile before summoning her bow and arrow and firing an arrow right above her.

"MOTHERFUCKIN' SHIT ASS!" I said as I fell from the rafters.

When I landed, Wolfy easily placed a foot on my chest and a sword near my throat.

"Yield?" She asked.

I nodded.

She offered a hand and brought me up. I nodded my head in appreciation. I was already feeling light-headed from not hearing Insanity and Wisdom. That's weird. No buzz, no whispers, nothing.

I stumbled towards the trash can near the Gym door and puking my lunch which consisted of two saltines.

"You fine, Fear? It was only a small fall," Wolfy said with slight concern.

"I'm fine, Wolfy. Something's going wrong up here," I said while pointing at my head.

Wolfy already knows about the voices in my brain. For a whole month, she's been giving me weird looks but now she's cool about it.

"Okay then," She nodded while walking away.

I started to get up but fell right back down from the intense nausea.

After a few minutes, I started getting back up again but a flaming hot knife of pain stabbed right into my brain and I passed out instantly.

* * *

 **And that is the beginning of the end!  
** **Tomorrow, if I'm lucky, I'll try to post another chap on this story.  
** **The next chap will have Sapphie, Nerdy, Rumble, the whole shebang!  
** **Pray I get the next chap up fast!**


	2. My Problem or Obsession

_**So so so sorry for not updating in a while. My house went into renovation so there's a shit ton amount of work to do. Plus, a few of my friends got depressed and I had to help them. I don't even know why. Probably because of the newly released marks for the 9th Grade Overall Test. Guess a few didn't work out.**_

 _ **And also, *flails arms* I'M SO BORED!**_

 _ ***looks at SapphireWolf2002* *grins* Wanna Skype?**_

* * *

When I woke up, I checked my watch. 6:30 p.m. Damn, I passed out for a whole day. Wonder if Sapphie's worried. She's probably not. I stand up and started walking towards the Gym door.

Near to the door, I thought 'Why don't I just shadowtravel to my room?' Shrugging, I started running to the far wall with my room pictured in my head. When I was about two paces away from slamming head-first into the wall, the shadows started clumping on the wall and opened a doorway to my room.

When my foot was just about to touch the edge of the Shadow-portal, I jumped and landed square on my feet in the middle of my room. Looking at my room, I think I need to clean. Meh, I'll do it later.

After a few minutes of just staring at room wondering whether I should clean or not, I shrugged and tried to walk off the headache that's starting to form.

Exiting my room, I put on my earphones and turned on whatever song that I last heard. Turns out, it was 'Island Of The Misfit Boy' by Front Porch Step. Awesome and deep songs, he makes.

 _I stand in front of the mirror,_

 _And look at myself,_

 _And I don't make a sound,_

 _But my eyes scream 'Help'_

 _And I start to struggle,_

 _To hold myself back,_

 _From thrusting my head straight through the fucking glass,_

 _And I'm tired of falling,_

 _For girls that don't care,_

 _And breaking my back to try and make them aware,_

 _That I'm more than depressed,_

 _And their time won't be wasted,_

 _But I am just a broken boy that no one wants to play with._

By then, I was to in my daydream to realize that my feet led me straight for one of the many ledges of Wolf Crew Mountain. Of course, my feet would lead me straight to one of my relaxation spots.

As per tradition, I sit down with my feet hanging off the ledge, summon up my sketchbook and let my hand draw. Now I know, 'let your hand draw? How does that make any sense?'. Well, it does to me. When I'm holding a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in another, my hand seems to have a mind of its own.

It's also a good way to find out and fix the problems n my life. Believe me, 9 times out of 10 it works. First, I place the tip of my pencil just above the paper of my sketchbook. Then, I let myself get carried away.

When I'm done, I open my eyes. A portrait of Sapphie brewing a potion greets my eyes. Of course, that's why I say 9 times out of 10 it works.

"I'll just get rejected," I sighed. "I mean, come on! I'm a necromancer, for Hades' sake. The baddest of the bad when it comes to magic. She's a mage. Pure and clean and shit like that."

I ripped out the portrait, crumpled it and threw it away. Again, I place the tip of my pencil just above the paper of my sketchbook. Then, I let myself go. The next drawing was of Wolfy nocking an arrow.

"Yes, my arrow-nocking skills need a little more finesse and stuff," I said. Of course, everything I said is all to myself. If someone were to overhear, they'd think I've gone bonkers. And again, I did the same thing. It's pretty much rinse and repeat or however that saying went.

After a while, I heard Sapphie going for a morning ride with Sparky. Not wanting my hideout to be found, I left quite sneakily.

* * *

 _ **And that is all. Not good with the ending note or some shit like that.  
I usually leave this to my friends.  
Also, **_

_**WHO IS HYPE FOR THE RELEASE OF STAR WARS: THE FORCE AWAKENS?!**_

 _ **WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!**_


	3. How I Died

**_Wassup mah people! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I have a life and such. And due to using my phone while riding a motorcycle, I was banned from any electrical gadgets for a week, which is weird because of something that would be said in the end Author's Note. Anyway, onwards with the story!_**

* * *

Since I didn't want to accidentally mess anything up due to the buzzing and slight throb of my head, I decided to take a walk straight to the Forge.

The Forge is something that can't just be explained. For one, it's size is HUGE! Like seriously, _HUGE_! Even I'm still trying to find it's exact length. But it just stretches on and on and on. I asked Sapphie once and she said that it's the leftover magic from the Mountain and that it accumulated at some points of our HQ and blah blah blah. I zoned out a bit when I looked into her sapphire blue eyes that sparkle and shine and- Agh! I'm getting carried away.

Anyway, it's usually here where I do my most crazy experiments with either my powers or a small fragment of the crazy objects the team finds. So far, I got the legendary Archimedes sphere, a fragment of a moonstone, a drop of Sunshine and some weird teleportation stone. Except it doesn't teleport you to different places. It teleports you to different universes.

Yeah, universes. Even I was skeptical at first. But after a few incantations, it worked. But of course, it worked for only a few hours. After that, it's completely dormant. I've been trying to reactivate it since it went dormant. So far, nothing. Not even a flicker.

Anyway, when I reached the forge, I instantly ran to my newest creation. It was the fragment of the moonstone that was supposed to be a kind of conduit for the moonbeams to change into a more efficient light source than anything that uses energy. But for now, it only flickers.

After a few tries, I decided to use a bit of magic to try and make it work.

"Alright, lets do this! ** _Sit utendum moonbeams miseritus sum generis humani et amoveamus lapidem de aquaeductem_**!" I said while extending my hand towards the fragment. After a few moments, I lowered my arm. I tilted my head in confusion. It was supposed to work. It started lighting up.

Before I could jump for joy, the light started getting really intense before exploding outwards, sending me hurtling towards the North Wall and landing with an audible _THUD_.

"Oh my gods, that hurt. I'm definitely going to feel that in a few moments," I said while getting up. I shook my head before walking towards the stone. Suddenly I could feel my energy returning back to me from the stone. I understood why it exploded. With one thought in mind, I instantly ran to find Sapphie.

After a few turns, one or two dead-ends, and almost falling off a cliff, I thought, 'Why don't I just use Soul Sonar?'.

And I'm pretty sure you're thinking ' What the hell is Soul Sonar?' or maybe 'What fanfic am I gonna read after this?' Either one.

Well, for your first one, Soul Sonar is pretty much self-explanatory. It's sonar but with souls. But instead like blips on the radar, it's color. Believe me, the first time I used it, I thought I was high. But after a few years, I realized that the colors represent the person's persona. So for murderers or people that are under that category, they're usually under grey tones. But the Wolf Crew's soul colors are so weird, it would make a rainbow feel like a last placed beauty contestant.

Sapphie's soul is a fluctuating blip of colors with a small streak of grey somewhere. It's beautiful to be looking at and when I meditate, I usually use her soul colors to keep calm. Yeah, kinda stalker-ish, right? I just can't help it. Her colors are really soothing.

Nerdy is pretty much all the shades of green and brown with another small streak of grey running in between. It made me feel like I was looking at a forest that had been untouched for millions of years.

Rumble was completely weird. First it was red, then it was kinda blue, the it was yellow, then it was forest green, the it was etc etc etc. It was seriously confusing to look at.

Wolfy was a pretty sad case. It was all shades of grey with crimson red splatters all over. It was kinda frightening to watch it fluctuating but at the same time, couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

I couldn't see mine so I don't know what it shows.

And for the second, probably the RoTBTD Fandom. It's awesome and weird at the same time.

After using my Soul Sonar, I found Sapphie near the Alchemy Station heading my way. Without another thought, I raced there, hoping to intercept her. And nearly tripping from the exhaustion.

The buzzing suddenly flared and black spots popped up in my vision. Before, the buzzing was easily ignored. But now, it was everything I could here. And the black spots wasn't helping too.

After a few moments of groaning and curling and uncurling into a ball, I could hear Wolfy just reprimanding me for sitting there like a baby and suck it up. So after a few moments, I got up and staggered my way to Sapphie.

When I reached her, I collapsed right in front of her feet. Wanting to save face, I plastered a goofy grin and said, "You're so beautiful, just the sight of you makes me faint," with a slight French accent because hey, French is the language of love.

"Seriously, Fear? Seriously?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, just joking," I said with the goofy grin still plastered on my face, albeit wavering. Being near Sapphie is hard on my self-esteem, or whatever's left of it. I always start having doubts about myself and imagining scenarios that would never happen. My brain starts overthinking about everything. And sometimes my mouth doesn't cooperate with my brain. And every thread of my being is just screaming at me 'CONFESS! CONFESS! CONFESS!' like a demonic, anxiety-ridden mantra. And Wisdom would start to blabber, and Insanity would say really perverted stuff which I just try to block out.

But for once in my life, my brain felt clear, silent even though fatigue is hitting me in waves.

"Anyway, I need you for something," I said to her.

"What is it now?" She asked with an eye-roll.

The eye-roll blowed up the remainder of my self-esteem. I've been trying to be a good person and yet she only thinks I cause trouble. I know it's supposed to be jokingly but it still hurt.

"Just a small experiment," I answered with a small laugh to cover up the hurt in my soul. Before she could asked what it was, I grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the direction of the Forge.

"Are you up to your experiments again, Fear?" She asked when we reached there.

"Maybe... probably... it's classified." I answered between pants. I tried straightening up but the black spots started popping up. I ended up panting again. When the black spots started to cease, I straightened up again.

"Yeah, it's an experiment," I said "But it's safe this time, I swear!" I cut her off before she said anything else.

"Really?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Great, now she doesn't believe me. There goes my self-esteem again.

"Yeah, it's safe," I answered.

"Even if it's safe, I wanna know. Why do you need me?" She asked again.

"Because the fragment of the moonstone won't accept my magic cause' it's all 'magic of darkness' and 'tainted with evil' and stuff. So, will you please help me?" I asked her my best baby-seal eyes.

Because of her height, I had to tilt my head a bit downward to look at her in the eyes. Her beautiful sapphire blue, shiny, sparkly-

A snap of fingers suddenly brought me to reality. With the sudden whipcrack of sound, I flinched backwards.

"Fear, you back to Earth? You were kinda zoning out there," She said.

"Yeah, I'm here. Anyway, what do you say?"

"Yes, I'll do it," She answered.

With a small jump and fist pump to the air, I entered the Forge.

Immediately, I sensed somebody's here. My muscles tense up and my mind went into overdrive, which was sorta painful due to the fatigue and buzzing and shit. But when I heard the wheatstone start grinding, I let down my guard. It was Wolfy.

She usually comes here to sharpen her weapons. And concoct another arsenal of weapons. And a lot more stuff I don't wanna go into detail about. I shiver from time to time just thinking about it.

After knowing Wolfy was here, I shouted out, "Hey, Wolfy!" before running towards the moonstone.

She didn't reply. Being a bit curious, I looked at her to find out why. Turns out she plugged her ears with her earphones and was listening to Panic! At The Disco, I think. My shadow is telling me that, not me.

Looking behind me, I saw Sapphie walking slowly towards me. Not wanting to waste time, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the invention.

"So, this is it?" She asked.

"Yup, it's supposed to be an efficient light source that uses the moonbeams as a conduit to create light. But so far, no progress. I tried using my magic but it doesn't take my 'tainted' magic and stuff, so I thought maybe you could help," I said.

"Looks safe. Okay, I'll try," She said before starting her Mage Powers and stuff to turn it back on. I missed everything she said because I was too busy admiring her. Her blue hair, her sapphire blue eyes, her button nose, her...her, AURA! It was glowing! I guess it's something that happens when Mages work.

But I realized something. She wasn't the only thing to glow. The teleportation stone started glowing as well. Sensing bad things happening, I instantly tried to warn Sapphie to stop.

Keyword: _TRIED!_

For some reason, she won't respond. It's as if she was lost from the world. I tried everything my mind would pop up, which wasn't much due to the pain. Nudging her, flicking her ear, outright pushing her(which ended up with me on the floor because of a pulse suddenly shooting out of her). The only thing I haven't tried yet was something I would never do if I didn't have a choice. But when seeing the teleportation stone suddenly emitting some sort of pulse, the buzzing flared up painfully and the black spots started popping up again.

Seeing no other option, and no other choice, and also wanting the pain to just STOP, I did something I'm pretty sure is gonna land me in a coma for the whole month. I did something that tore down every mental barrier that I had painfully constructed. I did something that would cause the wrist slashing, wall punching, and every method to harm myself imaginable to be ingrained into my habits.

I slammed my lips on to Sapphie's.

May this sentence be carved into my tombstone.

I, Fear Hellspawn, kissed Sapphire Fireheart and paid the price with blood, sacrifice, pain, bones breaking, being comatose and a whole boat load of stringed up curses.

* * *

 _ **There it is, folks! Looks like Fear's gonna die. Gonna miss that kid, was just starting to warm up to him. Anyway, the reason why being grounded for a week was funny because DRUMROLL PLEASE!**_

 _ ***Le Drumroll***_

 _ **IT'S CAUSE I'M GOING BACK TO MY BOARDING SCHOOL THIS SUNDAY! So there's not gonna be another update in like, forever!**_

 _ **You're just gonna have to be patient with me here. I don't like it either, so that's why I tried to make an extra long chapter. It seemed long in Word Document. FF is just messing with me. Anyway, Peace out and Stay Fearful for there's nothing to fear but fear itself!**_


	4. Where Are We?

**Hello, my readers(Especially you, Mollienaturerocks)! Sorry for not posting a new chapter in so long. Life got really hectic...**

 **Anyway, shoutout to SapphireWolf2002 just because, Laurenjr for following me and is going to follow my stories and to Mollienaturerocks for being a really great friend(the best, I guess next too Sapphie and Wolfy).**

 **Well, what are we waiting for? Read on!**

 **Just in case:  
**

 _ **Italics, underlined and bold; Wisdom**_

 _ **Italics and bold;Insanity  
**_

* * *

Let's start this chapter on a positive note, yeah?

Her lips were soft, with that blueberry taste. Lipbalm, probably? Buy one or two next time, I reminded myself. If there's going to be a next time. For some weird reason, she leaned in close and I managed to breathe in the scent of her shampoo. I don't exactly remember what it was, but it made my brain go thinking of blue. Y'know when you hear a word or eat something, and it makes you think of a colour to try and connect that thing or word with something? Yeah, that's what it was like. Suddenly, my brain went into song mode.

It's time to take you home

It feels so early

But I promised I would bring you to your door

Our lips are numb, as we walk

Sharing warm alcohol

That kiss tastes like summer

Now, let's return to my normally pessimistic side.

I pulled back and managed to look at the teleporting stone. It was glowing really bright, enough to make it look like a star without the heat. Then it exploded. Working purely on instinct, I wrapped Sapphie in a hug, using my back as a shield. Pain ripped through my back as shards of heated stone ripped and sliced through my hoodie, undershirt and back.

"You okay, Sapphie?" I asked her, my voice laced with pain.

Instead of answering, she hugged me close and tried to choke back a sob. I was confused, sure, but I had no time to ask her about it. Suddenly, I was pulled back towards a wormhole with, and this is the part that I hate the most, Sapphie's shaking petite frame still clinging to my chest.

Being in a wormhole is seriously weird, so I won't try to explain.

But I will tell you this. Never, in my whole life, would I ever thought I'd have a blue-haired angel on my chest. Of course, we'll probably be ripped apart by this wormhole, and die together.

But instead of the black of death that greets me at the other side of the wormhole, it's the brown of wood. Everything went by in slow-motion. A glimmer caught my eye. When I focused on it, horror spread through me.

An entire section of wall was littered with red-hot shards of teleportation stone and glass. And that wall, with all the heated stone and glass and shit, was aimed straight for Sapphie's unprotected back at the speed of a fucking cannonball! (Yes, I know her cloak can withstand injury and is impenetrable, but I didn't know at the time!)

 _ **MOVE, DIPSHIT!**_ _ **With your current speed, you have a window of 1.25 seconds til impact!**_

Using our sudden rightward motion, I tilted our bodies to the left, switching Sapphie's back with mine. Agony ripped through my being as the shards from the wall was stabbed straight into my back, alongside the other shards that were already inside me. It didn't help that my head hit the un-littered section of wall hard enough for me to see stars.

We started to tilt downwards with Sapphie on the bottom and me on top. I was so tired and in pain I almost didn't move. Almost.

 _ **MOVE, FUCKER!**_ _ **You might suffocate her!**_

I sharply jerked my head to the left, causing our bodies to slightly shift to the left mid-air. We landed roughly on the ground, me on my right shoulder, Sapphie on her left. I held back a groan. Today is just not my day. I looked at her. She was still crying, no doubt about that. But her heartbeat showed she was asleep. I had no idea how to calm-

 _ **How about you sing her a song, idiot?**_ _ **Yeah, it's human response to calm down when listening to calm music.**_

Of course! A song! That could work. I tilted my head downwards so that my lips brushed her ear, and this is no easy feat. Due to her, um, height, I had to tilt my head downwards so much my chin almost reached my chest and it is so tempting to rest my head there. But if I do that, my mouth would completely miss her ear, and she would hear the lullaby.

So, with one song in mind, one of the many songs I have always wanted to sing to her, I started.

 _Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand,_  
 _Take my whole life too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand,_  
 _Take my whole life too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Bit by bit, she started to calm down until finally she stopped crying. I sighed in relief. Cause I mean, seriously, what man in the world ever knows what to do when a woman cries? Nothing, we know nothing.

With a lot of pain, difficulty and a few whispered curses, I managed to lift Sapphie bridal-style. Now in a standing position, I surveyed my surroundings, but how about we take a little break for me to explain about the voices that were missing since Chapter One.

Insanity is the voice of stupid ideas, near-suicide ideas and is the provider for every hurtful insult or comeback that pops out of my mouth. It's like having a really sarcastic Green Goblin in your head.

Wisdom, however, is the voice of sane ideas, near-guarenteed success plans and tactics and is my body's medic. So, for example, if I get hurt, he'll tell me if it's critical or minor and would speed up the healing process. It's like having Hiccup being your medic. Of course, you don't know what you don't know, so I try to supply Wisdom with as much medical knowledge as possible.

Now that you understand my predicament in the form of schizophrenia, let's continue on with the story.

Somehow, this place was really foreign, yet at the same time eerily familiar. I was on the second floor of a house of some kind. I was facing northward, if the sun setting by the west window was lying, and we were smack-dab in the middle of the room. It looked really well-furnished, and yet just, not. Strange, right? Welcome to my life. Anyway, the room looked kinda small, like enough for one person to live in. I slowly spun, taking it all in. There was a small bed, near the northeast corner of the room. Small but long enough for a teen with a kinda lanky build. On the northwest corner was, what looked like, a wardrobe. It was hard to discern what it was since it was small too, but the entire thing was just filled with carvings after carvings of words. All of them were snide, rude, condescending, insulting and 'just not nice' in Molliana's words. **BASTARD, IDIOT, USELESS, INSANE, DEMON** was just a few of, what looked like, hundreds more. It tugged a small piece of memory in my head.

 _ **You felt that, doc?**_ _ **Yes, I'm afraid so.**_

'Wait, what is it?' I said mentally to my voices, hoping they would answer and not disappear, all the while holding Sapphie up. My arms were starting to tire.

 _ **You tell him, doc. I ain't wanna be the one to say bad news, except for explosions. That I can't resist.**_ _ **What you felt just now was, indeed, a memory. A bad one, actually. Very bad. You'll find out soon enough.**_

This was bad. If even Wisdom isn't telling me what it is, it must be seriously bad. I started looking around, hoping for a clue or a hint, something! I was starting to grow desperate, and it didn't help that my arms were seriously starting to ache and shit.

I spun around, kept trying and trying to find something-anything at all-to reveal what that memory is.

Instantly, a small worktable reaching waist-high caught my eye. It was near the southwest part of the room and was completely littered with sketches and drawings. But what really caught my eye was the five drawings pinned on the wall facing the worktable, set in a diamond formation of one at the top, three in the middle and one at the bottom. The drawings on them were so weird and slightly creepy.

The one at the top was a drawing of me hugging Mollie, with a couple of Pokemons at our feet, looking at us.

The one at the middle left was of me fistbumping Rumble, while the one at the middle right was a drawing of me standing beside Nerdy, smiling brightly.

While the one at the bottom was a drawing of me and Wolfy, in a battle stance.

Questions and suspicion circled my mind. Is there a spy, hiding in the Wolf Crew Mountain? Is there a mole? Why do theses drawings exist?

It was the last drawing that answered my questions. It opened the locked memory like a key, no it didn't open. It _blew._ Every memory that Wisdom locked away instantly flashed in fornt of my eyes like a really fast fast-forwarded movie.

That drawing was...

* * *

 _ **HAHAHA CLIFFIE! I'm so evil... Sorry Mollie, Sapphie! Couldn't help it.  
**_

 _ **Await the next chapter, my Fearlings!**_


	5. The Truth

_**I'm finally back! HAHAHAHA HOW DID YOU LOVE MY CLIFFHANGER?! Did ya? Did ya? Anyway, sorry for not updating this story. I'm kinda busy with a lot of shit such as life and so-and-so. Thanks for all the reviews. Sapphie, please don't kill me...**_

 _ **(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS TRIGGER WARNINGS I THINK. NOT SURE, IT PROBABLY IS. IF YOU CAN'T STAND IT, JUST SKIP IT)**_

* * *

It was a drawing of me and Sapphie together. And not being-in-a-picture together, but _together_ kinda together, get it? No? Let me describe it.

We were still wearing our normal clothes, none of that tuxedo-and-wedding gown shit. But how I knew we were together were the tiny details; parts of a sketch only a painter or artist would catch.

The first detail I realize was that we were really close together, practically shoulder to shoulder. We have _never_ been that close, ever. The reasons were either Wolfy, my own stupid voices or her. She never really, like, stood that close to me.

The second detail was that we were _holding hands!_ Yeah, some people might not care about that tiny detail because they don't realize the utter significance of it. We are representations of _fucking Death itself!_ And Mages are light-type magic. If we were to touch, our powers would literally fight. Death and Life. Dark and Light. Our powers would be the equivalent of an unstable atomic bomb.

Which lead the third detail. We had wedding rings on our fingers. And how I knew they were wedding rings on our fingers was another perk of being an painter. The difference was that on our wedding rings, we had our opposite emblem on it. Meaning, Sapphie had a ring with a skull on fire, which was the necromancer's symbol; while I had a ring with a pentagram symbol on it.

Instantly, the memories burst forward to the epicenter of my brain. The death, blood, slit, bangs, shots, splatters, _everything._ I rushed towards the bed and lightly dropped Sapphie on it. Instantly, I stumbled to the far corner and sat, hunched down with my hands on my face. I can't believe it, all that. It was such a distant part of my life. Now I know why this place looked so familiar. We were in one of my private outhouses, in Berk.

 _ **Yeah, we in Berk now, boss.**_ _ **Told you you'd find out eventually. But Insanity, we have more pressing matters.**_ _ **Oh, yeah.**_

'What?' I asked my voices. I didn't have to wait long. Turns out, that pressing matters Wisdom said was the Other Voices.

The Other Voices were not like Insanity and Wisdom. They don't help at all. They are what labels us, schizophrenic. They are our weaknesses, that one curse that trumps the other curses. I could already feel them slithering into my head, whispering, whispering.

 _You're an idiot, moronic, useless, stupid, a piss-poor excuse of a human, complete reject, noth-_

I tried to block it out, but the only thing that could was...

No, I promised myself I'd never do it again, after meeting Sapphie and The Wolf Crew.

 _You know you could never truly block us out, Tyler. There's only one solution, Tyler. Do it, Tyler. Do it._

 ** _(THIS IS WHERE IT STARTS. NO LIKE, NO READ. PLEASE, I CARE ABOUT YOUR MENTAL HEALTH. IF YOU CAN'T DO IT, DON'T FORCE YOURSELF)_**

Subconsciously, my hand pulled out the ring from my finger, which turns into any weapon I need at the moment. Instead of turning my normal three-foot black Stygian Iron sword, it turned into a dagger.

I could almost feel that slight repetitive motion I've always done in my early years. I could almost feel that slight sting as my dagger slices another line into my wrist. I could almost imagine the droplets of blood dripping off my wrist and onto the floor. I could almost feel my life ebbing away.

Almost.

When I snap out of my suicidal trance, I found myself with the dagger inches from my wrist in the stabbing position with the Other Voices as loud as fucking possible.

 _YES, TYLER! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT DO IT DO IT DOITDOITDOIT SLICE AND DICE AND CUT AND SLIT!_

I threw the dagger away from my wrist as fast as I could. I just wish I could cover my ears to block the Other Voices but you could never block out sounds that come from inside your head, can you?

"Three slices, little bit of blood okay a lot of blood all your blood all your blood." I muttered to myself. I couldn't stop myself from sounding like the Other Voices. And I hate doing that.

It was a good thing Sapphie didn't wake at that moment. Or not she would see me as for who I truly am; a broken, pathetic boy with only a tiny strand of sanity of which I hold on tightly, hiding behind jokes and sarcasm as a mask against the world.

 _You know that's true, you know you're scum, you don't deserve to live, go die in a hole, get stabbed by a pole, slice and DICEANDCUTANDSLIT!_

I summoned my dagger back into my grip, holding onto it so tightly my knuckles turned white.

 _CUT AND SLICE ANDBURNANDSLITANDSTAB!_

Three slits, horizontal, right across the wrist; like usual. It was the best way to block out the Other Voices. The _drip-drip_ of my blood hitting the floor and the constant swelling of the droplets forming from the slit was enough to shush the Other Voices enough for Insanity and Wisdom to take control.

I held the dagger in a reverse grip, edge out. The dagger started to burn as it realized the owner's intentions.

 _CUT AND SLICEANDBURNANDSLITANDSTAB!_

I closed my eyes as my hands did their routine. Not too deep to hit major arteries, not too shallow to not draw blood.

 _YES YES DO IT DO IT DOITDOITDOIT!_

 ** _(THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS. YOUR INNOCENCE CAN READ AGAIN)_**

 _Sapphire..._

I stopped, my dagger a mere inch away from my wrist. The dagger was burning hot now, to the point it was faintly glowing.

I held on to that one thought, as tightly as I could amidst all the Other Voices screaming for blood. The longer I held on, the quieter they became. Immediately, I thought of everything Sapphie-related: blueberries, her hair, the way her eyes sparkle when she's using magic, how she walks, the way she laughs, every curl of hair.

Finally, the Other Voices stopped whispering, and Insanity and Wisdom took over.

 _ **Did not know that could work. Ain't we glad for that angel, aren't we Boss, Doc?**_ _ **Yes, I guess so. If not for her, we might be in worse conditions.**_

I wiped away the tears, turned my dagger back into ring form and placed it back on my ring finger. By then, I was too wiped out to do much and laugh quietly at my voices.

'Yep, she's the light in this dark of mine, huh,' I remarked back to them.

Suddenly, I remember the shards on my back. 'Wait, the shards...' I twisted in an effort to see them. Weird, no pain, not much blood loss.

 _ **Don't worry bout that, Boss. Even though we couldn't take care of the Other Voices, Doc managed to work behind the scenes and patch it up.**_ _ **Hardest conscious patch up, ever. No doubt.**_

'Thanks, guys.' I said to them.

I was too wiped out from the ordeal that the only thing I could do was close my eyes and drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 ** _So, how did you like this chapter? As usual, rate and review if you want._**

 ** _See ya, Fearlings and as per usual, there's nothing to Fear but Fear itself!_**


	6. Nightmare

_**Hey there, Fearlings! I'm really sorry for not updating in a real long while. I had some family matters that needed to be solved. Really took a lot of emotional energy to get through it... Again, I'm real sorry for not updating. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Ever felt a weight about equivalent to an anvil sit on your shoulders? Of course not, unless you're a cartoon character or something(I'm looking at you, Wile. E. Coyote). So you could never truly understand what it felt like for me under all those stares.

I had what some would call, a "checkered" past. I mostly prefer the word "screwed the fuck up". It much better fits rather than "checkered". Every sort of law that says don't, I did.

Theft?

 _ **Done that, boss.**_

Arson?

 _ **That too.**_

Suicide?

 _ **Too many times to count.**_

Breaking and entering?

 _ **Been there, done that.**_

Homicide/Murder?

 _ **Hah, bout as many times as suicide.**_

So I could, with all the confidence in the body, say that I have a very shady life. But I would give all of it up, just to escape the withering glare of the person I have the biggest crush on: Sapphire Fireheart.

Yes, _Sapphire Fireheart_ is _glaring_ at _me!_

I could only wonder what I did wrong. Did I set the forge on fire again? Was she finally so annoyed with my attempted flirts that she had finally snapped? Or was it because I was fighting with Wolfy and she's just mad at me for that? So many questions…

And then she spoke the six words I had wished would never come out of her mouth: 'I wish you would just die.'

My heart stopped beating, my mind shut down, everything was blank. I couldn't process this. What…

Every word after that was just a blow after blow after blow of emotional pain:

'Why are you even alive?' Bang!

'You're not even worthy to breathe oxygen.' Bang!

'You taint the very Universe with your existence.' Bang!

'Do us all a favour and please trouble The Wolf Crew no more. Go back to Hell, or just freakin die.' Bang! Bang!

I can't take all this. One of the people I trusted slammed a knife chock-full of hate and venom and _anger and_ _rage_ repeatedly into my back with no mercy whatsoever.

As if this wasn't enough, I guess whatever divine force in this world just went _LOL NOPE_ and slammed more words from more people that I trusted my entire life to.

'Just save us the trouble and kill yourself already, Stupid Name!' Wolfy.

'You're freakin psychotic and a pure madman!' Rumble.

'Go back to whatever hellhole you came up from, and don't come back.' Nerdy.

And worst of all, Mollie said the words I dreaded of everyday; 'I regret every moment with you.'

I couldn't handle it, all these words, everything. It was too much. The unseeing eyes that were just brimming with hatred, the knives in the form of words that were dripping with venom, the pure _anger_ I could feel around me. It tore down the mental walls I had spent countless years to build. And so, I did what I could do.

I cried.

Yes, I know. Not, what you would call, manly. But those walls were the only thing holding back a tidal wave. With them broken, grief, sadness, anger, _everything_ just spilled out in the form of my tears and outright wailing. I sat down, wrapped my arms around my knees and just rocked back and forth, sobbing my eyes out. Suddenly, I felt two hands on my shoulders.

I looked up and saw the two faces of my old friends, Insanity and Wisdom.

For those of you who don't know what they look like, let me give you a small baseline: _They look about the same as me._ Of course, they could change their appearances whenever they'd like, but they told me they like to keep their faces as close as they can to the original. That doesn't mean they were no differences, however.

Insanity had the basic look of me, but look closely and you'd find the differences quite easily. First off, my eyes were just a plain onyx black but gave off a feeling of terror whereas Insanity's were nearing the color of blood red and, well obviously, gave off the _Insane_ vibe. Secondly, his hair was quite longer than mine, his bangs covering his left eye and just reaching past his shoulders. And lastly, he was much, much paler than me. If I looked like I saw a ghost, then he would have looked like he saw Hell itself and locked himself in his room for years on end, bleaching his skin white.

Wisdom, however, looked quite the opposite of Insanity. While Insanity's irises were blood red, Wisdom's were a forest green and exudes a feeling of superiority and intelligence. In short words, it makes you feel like an idiot. Secondly, his hair was shorter than both of us, with a slight vague military style to it. It was still pitch black, like me and Insanity's. Last off, he was tanner than us, but just by a bit.

Anyway, they were standing above me, with a hand on my shoulders, smiling at me. " _ **This is nothin but a nightmare, boss. Snap out of it,**_ _"_ Insanity said. _"_ _ **You'd think they'd actually say this bullshit? And you two call me insane.**_ _"_

Wisdom nodded slowly. _"_ _ **As much as I would hate to say it, Insanity has quite the point. Why would The Wolf Crew turn their back to you when all you've done was the opposite?**_ _"_

I just wiped my tears, sniffled and shrugged. Where in the world are they leading this?

Wisdom smirked. _"_ _ **Proves my point. They would never do this. So snap out of your reverie and claim the living world.**_ _"_

Insanity waved his free hand and the voices disappeared. Immediately, something else started. It was a slow haunting tune, giving off a feeling of longing and wonder, I think?

I looked at them, a question playing in my eyes.

" _ **Ya hear that? You were crying in your sleep,**_ _"_ Oops… _"_ _ **Your crush was trying to comfort you, so you better get the fuck.**_ _"_

I nodded, feeling too tired to argue. They nodded to each other and helped me up. " _Thanks, guys. Don't know what I'd do without you two,"_

" _ **You'd probably be a mindless drone in Beelzebub's army,**_ _"_ Wisdom scoffed. _"_ _ **Either that, or taking a path we'd rather you not.**_ _"_

Insanity nodded and looked at me straight in the eyes. " _ **You ready for this, boss? Been a long time since we've done this.**_ _"_

I nodded again. _"As ready as I'll ever be."_

They both smiled and said in sync, " **See you topside, Fear.** " and slapped me hard on both cheeks.

* * *

 _ **By the way, this was nothing more than just a filler chapter. This just shows how depressed Fear can really be, and he can get really emotional if he wants to**_

 _ **Sorry, I'll update when I can. but this is as much as I can for the meanwhile**_


	7. This aint a chapter, its a death will

**So, as you can see by the chapter name, I'm quitting the story. It's not cause I don't like the story, I** _ **enjoyed**_ **writing this fanfic. It's just that, when I reviewed my own story, it seemed to me that I made the story without even plot in mind. I was just making a fanfic because all my friends had at least one fanfic under their title and I just felt left behind. So, I took one of my daydreams from class and decided to turn into a story.**

 **Other than that, I have an massive and** _ **important**_ **exam on November that needs my utmost attention and I just can't afford my precious time on this fanfic when I can use that time to study. I swear, my parents are being slave drivers when it comes examinations.** _ **Especially**_ **major exams like this.**

 **Talking about my parents, that's another can of worms I'll be opening another time. To simplify, they're not on friendly ground.**

 **So, like I said, my life has been one absolute shitstorm after another with a healthy dose of goddamn-it-when-will-this-stop pills and an with self-esteem issues and a massive inferiority complex.**

 **As you can see, I'm not in the best state of mind for writing. You may think these are all just excuses or lies.** _ **Oh boy, how I wish they were….**_

 **So for now, until I can get my head straight and in the right track and get the** _ **motherfuckin plot together,**_ **I'll be placing this story on one long hiatus. Who knows, it may need a break.**

 _ **Signing out,**_

 _ **Phoboschampion367**_

 _ **(Fear Hellspawn, The Prince of Shadows)**_

* * *

 **Update: 2/11/2017  
**

 **I'm officially stopping this story. There's one more reason to add to the couple I've already listed at the top.**

 **1) About my parents, they've officially had a divorce. Yes, I'm fine don't worry. They've split and I live with my mom on the weekdays while I spend my weekends with my dad. It's not like I've completely dismissed that my parents are no longer living under one roof, I'm just looking at the positives.  
2) The country I live in, Malaysia, has decided to ban Fanfiction because it breaks some law about communication or some shit like that. It's a pain, I can only read fanfics through the app and I can't immediately respond to any PMs. The only reason I'm making an update is because the cybercafe I go to hasn't restricted it yet.**

 **These may seem like half-assed reasons, and I can understand you on that respect. But these are debilitating me on posting any new content and I'd rather not waste all my savings in a cybercafe just to post a new chapter.**

 **But there will be times I respond to your PMs so just keep your eyes peeled!**

 _ **Signing out,**_

 _ **Phoboschampion367**_

 _ **(Fear Hellspawn, The Prince of Shadows)**_


End file.
